Openit Ressource Xchange
thumb Alles zu OPENiT ist umgezogen auf diese Seite hier. OPENiT has moved to this WEBPAGE Aug. 20, 2013 ---- * Ressourcenaustausch und Hilfe Bei einer Guerilla Konferenz helfen wir einander mit Ressourcen. Auf dieser Seite könnt ihr Anfragen stellen oder Hilfe anbieten. Alles von Räumen über Materialien bis hin zu Mithilfe kann nützlich sein. Einen Eintrag formulieren? Ressource Exchange and Help ' In a guerilla conference we help each other with ressources. Make your request here or offer something (space, time, tools, ressources...) You can design your entry like this. : 'Angebote | Offers : Gesuche | Requests . 'Angebote | Offers' . 'Hilfe allgemein | General Help ' *Du brauchst allgemein HILFE für die Organisation eines Openit Programmpunktes? Schreibe an: | Eng Need HELP for your idea. Write to: | (Füge Deinen Namen hinzu, wenn du magst | Add your name, if you like) **Lars: zimmermann.lars@email.de **Catrin: catrinmarkau@gmx.de * . 'Räume & Orte | Spaces ' *Im Freien! Schaut auf die Institutionen Seite. Dort gibt es jede Menge Hinweise auf schöne Plätze und Gelegenheiten eine Aktion draußen durchzuführen. Das ist immer möglich, wenn ihr nichts verkauft oder kaputt macht ;-) Zur Seite *Outdoors. Look at the institutions page. There you can find hinds to a lot of suitable places outside for any action. To the page *GROUP GLOBAL 3000 offers a ROOM for Workshops, Talks, Art Installations + Contact at the webpage *Heile Haus e.V. hat RÄUME für Workshops und ähnliches und stellt sie gerne zur Verfügung. Kontakt über die Website oder vorher Lars kontaktieren zimmermann.lars@email.de *Kotti e.V. stellt den Familiengarten (großer Raum) für Freitag nachmittag zur Verfügung. Kontakt dazu mit Frau Neriman Kurt Tel: 614 3556 * . 'Ressourcen & Werkzeuge | Tools and Materials' *LEILA BERLIN - verleiht an alle teilnehmende z.B. Werkzeuge, Fahrräder, Zelte und Sachen. Während der Konferenz gern ohne Mitgliedschaft. | Eng SHARING SHOP Leila Berlin helps with tools and more. Just browse through our site to find tools or outdoor stuff and tell us what you need during Openit. * . 'Anderes | Other' * . ° ° ° 'Gesucht | Requests' . 'Hilfe und Kooperation allgemein | General Help & Cooperation ' *Hey, ich werde die AG "Technische Herausforderungen für nachhaltiges STADTGÄRTNERN" machen und am liebsten nicht allein, sondern mit andren zusammen. Wenn jemand ähnliches vorhat und Lust zusammenzuarbeiten, einfach melden: antje.manteuffel@posteo.de *MEALSHARING We are searching for people who wants to have a litte mealsharing event in their house. Click the Webpage and start sharing. :-) . 'Räume & Orte | Spaces ' *Metamate and Mier are looking for a room to serve Mate, Mier and make a workshop about Mate. METAMATE DIY Mate Workshop - Make your own Mate Drink - 20 Min / Urban Drinks open source round table. Share the experience ofMier (Mate-Bier) and Premium Cola & Premium Bier . We still looking for a space. If you have a suggestion for a space and time please drop us a line at info@metamate.cc *Hey, ich suche noch einen Raum/einen Austragungsort Konferenzgebiet für die AG "Technische Herausforderungen für nachhaltiges STADTGÄRTNERN" Tag Samstag oder Freitag. Rat oder Vorschlag? Antje: antje.manteuffel@posteo.de *BEERWINKEL SCHULE, sucht noch einen Raum/Ort für ihren TAUSCHLADEN Stand und Workshop am Freitag (siehe im Kalender). Vielleicht ist ja eine Kita oder eine Bildungseinrichtung in der Gegend interessiert? Ulla: ullaon@penticom.de . 'Ressourcen & Werkzeuge | Tools and Materials' * . 'Anderes | Other' * . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . HOW TO MAKE AN ENTRY Just add your request or offer under the right headline. Give it a small and enlighting title in BIG LETTERS and leave an email address or something like that. If you you dont like to use the wikipage you can also write something down in the comments or in an email to ooewi.mail@googlemail.com and we will add it to the page for you and help you finding the right words if necessary. How to use the wiki? . EINTRAG GESTALTEN Das Gesuch einfach unterhalb der richtigen Überschrift eintragen. Gib ihm einen Titel einen kurzen und erklärenden Titel in GROSSBUCHSTABEN. Hinterlasse einen Kontakt. Wenn du die Wikiseite nicht selbst benutzen willst, kannst du auch etwas unten in die Kommentare schreiben oder eine Email an ooewi.mail@googlemail.com. Wir füllen es dann für Dich in die Seite und helfen bei Bedarf auch mit der Fomulierung. . Kategorie:OEEF Kategorie:Openit